Te quise
by Emptyqwerty
Summary: Quizá, quizá eran demasiado diferentes, y eso finalmente hizo que las cosas colapsaran. Tal vez el danés se esforzó tanto en intentarlo, que no notó que... Por mucho madrugar, no se amanece más temprano. Mal Summary.


Soy una antigua fan, que luego de años volvió a leer Fanfics, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al notar que el fandom está abandonado... en mis tiempos, no alcanzaba a leer todos los fanfics que se publicaban diariamente. Así que, aquí vine, a dar mi granito de arena para revivir los viejos tiempos.

Fanfic basado en la canción "Te quise" de Camila Moreno, búsquenla, es muy linda. :c

Hetalia no me pertenece bla bla bla.

* * *

Eran las 3:30am, el insomnio se hacía presente de nuevo esta semana, se levantó y se dirigió a buscar algo para beber, buscó y no encontró nada, todo lo había tomado las noches anteriores, al menos aún quedaban de las siempre fieles cervezas, fue a buscarlas y fue a sentarse junto a la chimenea que se resistía a encender por completo.

No notó en qué momento se quedó tan solo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que esa radiante sonrisa tan característica de él fue verdadera?

Allí se encontraba Dinamarca, sentado en el gran sofá que hubiese sido cómodo, si fuera un poco más pequeño, o hubiera una persona más que se sentara junto a él. Pero no, ya no habría nadie que se sentara junto a él durante las frías tardes, nadie que le hiciera compañía en silencio, ignorándolo, insultándolo, callándolo, reprimiéndolo, pero a pesar de todo, amándolo. Ese alguien ya no volvería.

_**Te quise, entero, te quise ... con toda tu frialdad . Sabia no estaba pensando, en qué me podría afectar.**_

Una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en el danés, una sonrisa llena de dolor, los recuerdos dolían, y ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de ello, otra noche más de recordar a el frío noruego que complementaba su ser, que lo hacía sentir como si en verdad su propia existencia tuviese algún sentido, las pocas palabras que el noruego le dedicaba en los últimos tiempos se estaban volviendo más filosas, más reales, más directas. Pero él jamás lo notó, jamás pensó que aquello realmente significaba algo y afectaría su relación, él no notó, quizá ese fue el error. Dio un lento y largo trago y dejó el vaso en la mesa haciendo un sonoro ruido que hizo eco en las paredes, con los codos en las rodillas se pasó las manos por su cabello, mientras miraba sus pies con una mirada casi perdida.

_**Te quise entero, en serio. Tan serio tan grave además. El día entero te quise, con todo y su final.**_

Él lo amaba, y lo había amado con tal fuerza, que a pesar de que ya todo acabó no se creía capaz de superarlo, era doloroso, porque sabía que la grieta que había en su pecho no era algo que se pudiese sanar fácilmente, el realmente amaba cada parte de Noruega, cada característica de su ser, cada centímetro de su piel, e intentaba darle a conocer cada vez que podía su amor y admiración hacia el más joven. Tal vez, realmente fue muy molesto con él... Sus manos se apretaron fuertemente, y un conocido y húmedo calor comenzó a posicionarse tras sus ojos.

_**Las cosas se fueron rompiendo pedazos de tu cuerpo en mí. Nosotros no somos ni un punto del tiempo en el otro verdal.**_

Destrozado. Esa sería una buena palabra para describir como se sentía, tal vez, el noruego se fue rompiendo lentamente, y no lo notó debido a que él a pesar de todo el tiempo que ya habían pasado juntos, seguía segado de amor, para él todo estaba perfecto día tras día, los problemas pasaban a segundo plano si Noruega estaba ahí, no había tiempo para preocupaciones. Noruega no pensaba lo mismo, para él los problemas se resolvían en el momento, y al no hacerlo la acumulación fue pesando cada día más, hasta que se hizo insoportable.

_**No pudiste con mi desorden tu comportamiento es mejor. Dijiste no quiero ya verte, durmiendo en la tarde con sol.**_

Las lágrimas del danés silenciosamente comenzaron a correr por su rostro, ardían en la piel, ardían tanto como los recuerdos de cosas muy simples, incluido todos los regaños. Una pequeña risa se hizo paso a través de las lágrimas al recordar aquellas incontables tardes en las que era despertado con un golpe de almohada en la cara, aquellas pequeñas discusiones sobre los horarios que siempre terminaban en besos y caricias, llenas de sonrisas y suspiros de parte del noruego.

_**Pero mi amor no por mucho madrugar se amanece más temprano, temprano…**_

Quizá todos los intentos para que el noruego no se enojara aparentaban dar resultado, pero nunca fue así, quizá debió intentar despertar más temprano en vez de intentar lograr que Noruega lo perdonase.

Cansado tomó de un trago el resto de cerveza que le quedaba y volvió a dejar bruscamente el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, unos centímetros más alejado de donde lo había puesto la vez anterior, lo supo porque había un circulo húmedo marcando la base del vaso sobre la madera. Sonrió lastimosamente y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, a Noruega también le molestaba eso.

* * *

Para ser sincera, es primera vez que publico algo, y primera vez que escribo en realidad, así que, no sean tan crueles por favor, :c espero les guste y se animen a escribir más fanfics como antes /3 Intentaré hacer varios estos días, pero me gustaría que me propusieran parejas en los comentarios, o canciones, me inspiro mejor(?), porque o si no tendrán un gran spam de DenNor jujujuj (Los comentarios me hacen feliz ¿saben?)

Espero que tengan un lindo día y que les haya gustado, háganmelo saber por favor. :)


End file.
